The Battlefields of Brothers And Valor
by Twixst of the slough
Summary: Twixst Vigil discovers that the deep secrets he holds can change not only the war, but the very Jedi order itself. He rescued a creature condemned to death by Palpatine, aided Fives in discovering order 66, & took the force-sensitive Boga as his mate. As his actions lead to a war between the Jedi & the Sith, can Twixst keep his actions secret? M for lemons, violence, & injuries.
1. Prologue: Whispers in the galaxy

Hello fellow readers! I hope that you will love the prologue to this story! This is my first story and I know that you will love it! My user-name is Twixst of the Slough, but you can call me Twixst for short. I love the Star Wars [The Clone Wars] series and movies and personally to me the saddest moment was when Darth Sidious executed Order 66. The clones had no choice in resisting Order 66 and were forced to kill their Jedi masters and had no memory of it; although that is probably for the best as if the Clones knew what they were doing then they would most likely die of grief. In this story there will be valor, grief, sacrifice, unity, and this will make you happy, joyous, get the feels, cry, encourage you, and wish that you were in it. I will have the next chapter of this story out soon and while I know that you can't wait for the next chapter I will leave you with these quotes from throughout the story to wonder what's going to happen. I leave you with this message: "May the force be with you!"

P.S. [Disclaimer] "Own Star Wars, Twixst does not. To Disney, George Lucas, and all other respectful owners and staff, credit is due."

P.S.S. Sorry that I forgot to post this intro/authors note earlier when I first posted this.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Stay away from me!"

"Stop them!"

"They're my friends!"

"We Trusted him!"

"I taught them!"

"This isn't right!"

"So you've grown a soft spot for the clankers, huh?"

"Fives!"

"You're wrong!"

"I knew it..."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Hey we're all a little crazy here. Well you might be a _little _more crazy."

"We can't go through this alone."

"We won't have to!"

"They're here for us and we're here for them!"

"Rex, you don't need to look back as we've already got yours, or to the side as we're already fighting side by side with you."

"They should have their own lives! Their own conscience!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"I trust you."

"We'll all go through this together!"

"Your darkness, corruption, and lies... **It all ends here**!"

"We'll make this right!"

"**Charge**!"

"Your friends, family, and everyone you know... they will all **DIE**!"

"I'm here for you!"

"What happens now?"

"We have to save them!"

"It's never over is it?"

"When can I shoot something?"

"Tup! Tup! Please wake up! No, you can't be gone! You can't!"

"Remember the good ol' days?"

"Designation numbers make us look like products of an assemble line. Names give us _meaning_, they give us a _voice_!"

"**We're united**!"

"We fight!"

"We give them hope, we give them courage!"

"Never give up!"

"Well, at least I got to blow something up."

"Gee you just can't wait to start shooting can you?"

"Nope!"

"We'll tell them the truth."

"**May the force be with us**!"


	2. Chapter I: The Battle Of Ring Station

Chapter I: The Battle Of Ring Station.

**Hello again fellow readers! I am SO, SO, SO SORRY that I haven't uploaded anything in so long! One reason is because I was working on my Bakugan and FNAF stories, I was busy with going to some summer camps, one was at a rustic campground in southern Delaware that doesn't have adequate electricity and we had to hand over our electronics. Plus I was at a motorcycle convention in Reno, Nevada (It took several days of rushing to get out there and back). The final nail in the coffin was a computer reset that was done by a member of my family (I know who it was) that destroyed _Every_**.**_ Single. File._ On our computer so I'm having to start over every chapter that I was working on. But nevertheless I decided to rewrite my Star Wars: The Clone Wars story because I have come up with some things that I could use in the story plus I realized that there are some things that I could fix. So here we go, please enjoy this rewritten version!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars. George Lucas did, and now Disney does; I will also use music tracks in this story if I feel that they fit with whatever section that I include them in, so I will give credit to those who created the music, who posted the video, as well as any other respective owners that I forgot about: be it for Star Wars, the music, or wherever else credit is due. Anakin: "We're missing something." Obi Wan: "Oh not to worry, we are still riding half a disclaimer!"**

_Announcer's voice_: _Ring Station. Republic and Separatist forces are locked in heated battle at this massive battle-station that surrounds the entire planet of Ringo Vinda with neither side advancing. Recently promoted Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Twixst Slough leading the 501st aided by the twin sister Jedi masters Tiplee and Tiplar commanding the 458th bravely lead their men in an effort to finally break the stalemate._

Twixst POV:

"You know I'm winning, don't you?" Emerald stated. "I've got 100."

"Come on! You know that I took down 10 more supers than you!" I told her. "And don't forget those 4 Droidekas that I took down! That makes 114!"

"Well as a Droideka myself, and with how long I've known you-10 years since you built me-I think I would know how many droids you and me can take down." Emerald replied.

"_Oh really?_ And how many is that?" I asked.

"You: 93." She said, then she started laughing. "Me: more than you!

"Well that's cause she can practically bowl over them." Anakin said, deflecting lasers from droids as he casually talked to us. "Now let's get moving. 98."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Alright men! Push forward, to the command post!" Anakin commanded to our men.

"You heard the guy! Send those Seppies to the scrapyard!" I shouted.

"Uhh Twixst." Emerald spoke up after getting a turkey on 3 squads of regs.

"What is it Emerald?" I asked slashing down some more regs.

"Fives just contacted me saying that several commando droids are heading towards Tiplee and Tiplar. You know how dangerous those things are." She reported.

"Yeah you should too. You command the ones in our squads." I told her as we raced to intercept those commandos.

"Thing is... why are they on the battlefield?" Emerald asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused as to what she meant.

"Well you know how they have tougher armor, crazy agility, and way higher intelligence?" Emerald listed.

"Yes, and?" I said.

"Well that would make them really expensive to produce, so that's why they're reserved for Special Ops missions." She continued.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Why the heck are we seeing them in the field?!" She wondered.

"Probably because we're near the command post, and they're job is to seal the doors before we can get to them." I answered.

"Then we had better hurry." She concluded.

"Right, let's move." I said.

2 minutes later we caught up to the commando droids. I hid behind a corner while Emerald did her thing.

"Hurry, we've got to intercept General Skywalker's forces before they get to the command post." The captain of the commando droids ordered the others in their usual deep voice.

"Roger roger." The others acknowledged.

"Watch out you're about to get shot." Emerald said to the commandos.

"Thanks for letting us know about those clones Droideka." The captain of the commandos thanked. "We'll go deal with the twin generals now if you're ok with that."

"Oh." Emerald said arming her blasters. "I wasn't talking about _them_ and by the way we do mind."

"What do you mean... we?" A commando droid asked.

"Exactly what you think it does clanker." I said firing the blasters on the lightsabers that I custom made with DC-17 hand blasters attached together.

"Get to the generals!" The captain ordered while pulling out its vibroblade.

"Emerald stop them!" I told her. "I'll deal with these clankers!"

The captain tried to slash at me in an overhead arc but I sidestepped it and slashed at it with my green lightsaber. Unfortunately the captain leaned back and dodged my slash but I picked him up with the force and shot him in the head, the only 1 hit kill spot on the commandos.

"Emerald, come on!" I shouted to Emerald. "We've got to catch up to Anakin!"

"Coming!" She said catching up.

"So Anakin." I said catching up. "How many clankers do you think are going to be in there?"

"No more than we can handle." He answered.

"We'll let's get in there then!" I suggested.

"Right!" Anakin responded.

"Blast them!" A battle droid shouted as the doors were opening. Once the doors opened we were met with some blaster fire, but it wasn't much and we didn't lose any men against the _8_ battle droids in the room.

"Don't get too comfy men, we haven't won this battle yet." Anakin reminded.

"Master Skywalker, we must get to the command center, Admiral Trench has called for reinforcements... we have to take his command center before they arrive." Tiplee noted.

"Alright here's the plan." Anakin said kneeling down in front of a hologram map. "Master Tiplar will head down this pathway right here, Master Tiplee will head down this corridor on the right, Rex and I will head down the center corridor. If we all time our charges right then we should arrive at the command center at the same time and the droids won't know what hit them."

"General Skywalker?" Doom asked.

"Yes Doom?" Anakin answered.

"My men are severely depleted." Doom noted. "If we're going to be making a run for the command center then I'll need reinforcements or my men won't be able to hold up."

"Alright... Fives, I need you and Tup to take 10 of your best men to support Master Tiplar and Commander Doom." Anakin said.

"You can count on us sir!" Fives said.

"We'll get right on it!" Tup followed.

"What about me and Emerald here?" I asked. "3 corridors for 3 Jedi and their units."

"I'm going to need you to take your men and commandos and exit through this airlock and head over to here." Anakin said tracing the path with his finger. "Unfortunately since Emerald can't use her magnetic footholds while she's rolling, she won't be able to spacewalk with you."

"Darn." Emerald said crossing her arms. "Oh well, I'll go with Tiplee then."

"Twixst," Anakin said. "You should re-enter through this airlock here. All right, we should hurry, those reinforcements won't be that close to our cruisers, only in their range for about 5 minutes, so let's move!"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's take down some clankers!"

"I'll buy us a round of drinks when we get home!"

Our men shouted proudly.

I noticed that Tup was holding his head and I got worried for him.

"_Is he worrying about the men we lost? We did loose a lot of men already."_ I thought to myself. _"I hope that he hasn't forgotten that me and several other clone troopers as well as clones take up the duty of removing the brave men's bodies and handling the memorials. Don't worry Tup, I'll take care of it." _

"Anything I should watch out for while we're spacewalking?" I asked Anakin as we were heading towards the corridors on the map.

"Um, let's see." Anakin said while splitting a reg in half. "While there may be some regs and rocket battle droids out there, Admiral Yularen has contacted us recently saying that Super Astronauts have been attacking the cruisers by trying to get close to the guns and planting bombs. But you really have to watch out for the Vulture droids."

"Thanks!" I shouted switching my left lightsaber into a reverse grip so that I could stab a super battle droid to the side. "See you at the command center!"

"See ya in 10-15 minutes!" He shouted back.

"Stay safe Emerald!" I shouted.

"You really think that I'll get into trouble?" Emerald responded sarcastically.

"Nope you shoot it." I answered.

"Yeah I do." She said before rolling off while firing her blasters.

I smirked before catching up to my men.

"This the place?" Iron, a commando droid of mine asked.

"Yes it is." I answered. "Alright men, gear up!"

"We already are." My men said.

I looked back and saw that they already had their breathing-masks on (except for my droids).

"Well done men!" I commended. "Now lets get out there!"

"Yes sir!" They shouted.

Once the doors opened we activated our magnetic boots and continued to move along the station towards the command center.

"You think any of those star-fighters are going to shoot at us?" A battle droid fixing an antenna asked another droid.

"You're worrying too much." The other droid said.

"No he's not!" A rocket droid higher up said. "RUN FOR IT!"

"Boss!" A battle droid quickly activated it's comm. "We need rein-."

I shot the droid that was trying to call for back-up while Iron handled the two on the bottom and Kix took down the rocket battle droid.

"You think anyone heard that?" Kix asked me worriedly.

2 vulture droids that were passing us quickly turned around.

"I'd say those clankers mean 'yes they did.'" I said, jumping over to where rocky was unfortunately _once_ standing to deal with super astronauts were taking his place.

After I'd dealt with those clankers I heard Kix shouting to me.

"How do we deal with these vultures?" He shouted to me firing at the vulture droids.

"Just keep them busy!" I shouted back, pushing myself over using the force.

"Well we seem to have their attention!" Kix shouted continuing his attack.

I jumped up onto one of the vulture droid's heads and cut it off.

When I landed I felt lasers coming my way with the force and ducked to avoid them. I quickly turned around and using the force to lift the other droid; turned it around so that it's engines were exposed and my men promptly shot them resulting in a beautiful explosion if I do say so myself.

"Alright we're almost there!" I said.

"How do we get this open?" Kix asked.

"Don't worry I got this." Emerald said through my comm.

The next thing I knew the door to the airlock opened up. I jumped in with my men following me.

After the door to the outside closed and the door to the inside opened up my men began taking off their breathing-masks while Kix walked up to Emerald.

"Only astromechs can open those kind of doors." Kix stated, confused. "How did you do it?"

Emerald re-arranged her fingers into the shape of an astromech keyhole then had the tips slide back. "Cool huh? A gift from Twixst 6 years ago."

"You really know your droids huh?" Kix said turning to me.

"Yup." I said before turning to the rest of my men. "Now let's move! Anakin's waiting for us!"

"Yes sir!" They responded.

It wasn't long before we got to the command center. As we were met with heavy laser fire I began deflecting lasers while making my way over to Anakin.

I saw 2 things while I was reinforcing him.

1: A explosion outside the window connecting the wall to the roof. Since a vulture droid and an ARC-170 were so close together I had no idea which fighter fell.

2: I saw Tup shoot Master Tiplar in the back of the head. Point-blank.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**So what do you think? Did you like the new, re-written version? I think that it's better because it's longer than the original and it's less rushed. But even more so that I now have an amazing editor: Mozart's Fantasy! She has done such a great job with my other stories, except my Bakugan story (because I haven't asked her to look at that story because... well you know)! But what do you guys think about it. Leave anything in the reviews if you think I missed something, or if you would like to see a new droid introduced, or if you just want to say hi! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I'll also do my best to be more active. See ya next chapter or story!**

**Just a reminder that I don't own anything Star Wars or music related except for the plot and any Ocs that I use.**

**Bio (This is something I'm going to be including in the description):**

**Name: Twixst Slough.**

**Light-saber colors: Green &amp; Blue.**

**Age: 20**

**Wields two light-sabers**

**Hair color: Brown.**

**Eye color: Green.**

**Height: 6'02"**

**Weight: 160lbs**


	3. Chapter II: A Kidnapped Soldier

**AN: Over 100 views! Thank you all for taking the time to read my story! It's support like this and feedback that encourages me to keep on going! I'm sorry if the first chapter (not the prologue) Seemed too much like a script. I promise that this chapter is going to be MUCH better! In this chapter we meet two new allies and I promise I'll give some back-story to these new characters! Also in this new chapter we try to learn what happened to Tup (like you don't already know :p) and finish off some droid fighters before we leave!**

**Disclaimer: Han Solo: Look kid, I'm just here to tell you that I don't own Star Wars Disney and any other respective owners. I also don't own any of it's properties, merchandise, or whatever. As soon as we get my ship back I'm out here.**

**_Italics= _thought. **

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter II: A Kidnapped Soldier.

[Twixst's POV]

"We've lost our momentum fall back!"

Anakin ordering the retreat is what finally snapped me back to reality. I was shell shocked at what I just saw: a soldier killing his general from behind. I started to deflect blaster fire from Red astronauts (That's what we call the B2-RP super battle droid rocket troopers) and droidekas. We then retreated to our seized command center (where Anakin issued the plan to take the bridge).

"Emerald, Let's go! Back into the bunker!" While she was rolling back I quickly ran over to Drago (our legion's commander).

"Get that Cip-cannon up (I know that's not what was really used but I can't remember what it's called (It's around 6:49 If you look at the right video))!"

"On it Twixst!" Drago responded while programming the cannon to auto-fire before hurrying back to the command center. "Sealing the door."

Me and my troopers stood by the door ready to defend ourselves if any droids got through.

"Door's Sealed." Drago reported.

"Great job!" I told him while heading over to Anakin.

"Why would he do this?" Tiplee asked. Tears in her eyes.

"We're about to find out." Anakin replied firmly.

"Anakin, remember we don't know if this is voluntary or not." I managed to say to him before he went to go talk to a nearby medic.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this." Anakin told me before went to talk with Rex.

While he was with the other clones I went to tend to the wounded.

[Emerald's POV]

It's times like this that make me glad that Twixst gave me emotions, sentience, and the ability to talk; because I definitely need to be able to talk to someone right now. While I was rolling around (because walking with 3 legs is like having a _tank_ pass me, which it can) I saw Tiplee sobbing by the west door, I knew that she needed help now.

"I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you." I gently told her while she was sobbing.

"Why? Why did this happen?" She asked through sobs, her head still in her arms.

"I'm not sure myself." I replied, choosing my words carefully. "But I'm sure that he didn't mean to do it."

"**He walked up to her and aimed at the back of her head and shot he**r!" She shouted looking up at me.

"What I mean is, he looked like he wasn't acting like himself." I told her, looking over at her. "He was acting like he was entranced."

"You mean someone could have done this to him?!" She told me while she wiped her eyes.

"Like I said, he most likely didn't mean to kill your sister." I calmly told her.

"Thank you for helping me." She said while hugging me. I wrapped one of my arms around her (or at least I tried) when I noticed Anakin and Rex coming in with my green photo-receptors.

"Tiplar, are you alright?" Anakin asked her.

"I'm feeling better now thanks to emerald here!" She happily responded, looking over at me.

"That's great to hear." Anakin responded.

"General Skywalker." Rex called walking over to us, then he looked over at us and saw the dried up tears on Tiplee's face. "You okay Tiplar?"

"I'm fine now." Tiplar responded.

"What is it Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, right! I asked Twixst about the wounded and he said that there are 11 and he also said that we lost Load." Rex reported sadly.

"That's sad to hear." Anakin said.

"But I got good news too!" Rex cheerfully reported. "Tup is awake now! Turns out slapping insane people really does work! Sadly he's still mumbling."

Anakin then noticed fives walking over. "Fives, you ready to come see Tup?"

"He's awake now?" Fives asked confused.

"Yup. The others are asking for you and Tiplar to come see him." R

"Okay I'm coming." Tiplar said getting up. "Emerald, could you please give us a moment?"

"No problem! Besides I need to go check in with Twixst anyways!" I said before folding into my wheel configuration and rolling off to join Twixst.

[Twixst's POV]:

While I was waiting for Anakin and the others to see what was up with Tup, I myself was trying to figure out why Tup would inexplicably shoot a Jedi master in the head. I wasn't able to come up with any theories.

"Twixst. How are you feeling?" I opened my eyes to see Emerald standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi Emerald! I'm doing alright, thanks for asking; but I'm really worried about Tup." I told her. "I just can't figure out why Tup would shoot Tiplar in the back of the head."

"I thought about this myself and I was thinking it could be the separatists or the Sith that could be doing this to Tup." Emerald said while she sat down next to me.

"I wonder how that would be possible..." I said thinking of ways that what Emerald said would be possible. "Maybe if it really was the Sith then they could be using the force to do this to Tup but I'm not sure how the separatists could be doing this."

"Well I hope that we figure this out soon, before Tup hurts anyone else." Emerald told me.

"Twixst." I heard a deep voice and looked up to see Iron, a commando droid in my unit that is an officer.

"What is it Iron?" I asked curiously.

"Tiplar and the others are taking Tup to the medical bay, we've been asked to come with them." Iron replied.

"What could they need us for?" Emerald asked folding into her wheel configuration.

"No idea." Iron said clueless.

"Well we better get moving." I said getting up.

[Medical bay (I have no idea what ship it's on)]

[Fives' POV]

"Fives what's going on? What's happening to me?" Tup asked me.

"You don't remember what happened?" I asked Tup even though I knew that he probably wouldn't remember what he did."

"No. What happened?" Tup asked me.

"I don't know how to say this..." I began. "But... you murdered General Tiplar."

"What! No I couldn't have done that. It's not possible! I wouldn't! I would never! I...I don't know how, Fives, what's happening to me? I don't understand!" Tup started to panic.

"Fives, you did." I gently told him.

"No. I... I... couldn't! I..." Tup panicked

"Tup." I tried to calm him down but to no avail.

A medical droid next to Tup saw that he was starting to panic and grabbed a sedative from a medical tray and inserted it into Tup and pushed the button to administer the sedative before pulling it out.

"Fives, what's happening... NO! No nngn..." Tup said before he went unconscious.

"Skywalker, what do you think happened to him?" Rex asked.

"I have no Idea," Anakin told Rex. "Kix did you check his medical scans?"

"Yes I did and guess what? They're all clear! As far as I know this kind of activity is derived from a kind of combat stress. From my results it seems that he's had some kind of breakdown or shell shock from the battle." Kix provided.

"Kix that can't be it." Rex said. "You should know better, we clones were designed to withstand and survive any level of stress."

"I agree with Rex, Kix." I stated. "We've been together for so long. Tup seems to have no memory of what happened out there on the battlefield. Could he be sick or poisoned?"

"It's possible." Kix told us.

"Let's head out into the hallway." Anakin suggested.

"Okay." I told him.

Once we were in the hallway and the doors closed we started theorizing how Tup could have been poisoned.

"What are you saying? That the enemy could have done this to Tup?" Anakin started talking.

"It could be possible," Tiplee continued. "There have been rumors that the separatists have been experimenting on creating anti-clone virus or disease, this would be biological warfare."

"Or it could be the Sith trying to take out the Jedi by causing the clones to turn on their Jedi Masters." Emerald suggested.

"How could they do that?" Iron asked.

"If the Sith are doing this, they could be using the force to do this to Tup without even having to be near him." Emerald answered.

"It's possible." Twixst said.

"Look, we can't handle this kind of stuff." Kix replied worriedly. "If it's a disease or a virus, then I doubt we can fight it off before this affects anyone else, and if it's the Sith using the force then I don't think that we will be able to resist that kind of stuff. The only way you will be able to get your answers is if you take Tup to the clone medical facility in Tipoca City on Kamino."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

[South Ring Hangar-Sector 3751 (I made that up)]

[Twixst's POV]

"Wait!" Fives called running over to the Nu-class attack Shuttle which Tup was being loaded onto.

"It's going to be alright Tup." Fives told Tup. "We'll take good care of you."

"Good soldiers follow orders, good soldiers follow orders." Tup repeated.

"You are a good soldier Tup, but really you're a great soldier. Get well soon." Fives calmly told Tup.

"I'm sorry Fives but it's time to go." Rom-a medic-told Fives.

"Okay" Fives said stepping away from Tup.

"Get well soon?" I asked.

"Well what else was I supposed to say 'Hope we find out why you murdered a Jedi general and prevent it from happening again.'?"

"Maybe." I replied humorously.

While Fives left to go check up with some other soldiers I walked over to Anakin.

"I should go with them." I told Anakin.

"I really appreciate that you'd be willing to do that, but I need you to do something else." Anakin said to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to tell your soldiers and "Special fighters" To take out some separatists reinforcements coming in from the east." Anakin answered.

"Let me guess by "Special fighters" you mean Nova and Neo?" I asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"Yup." Anakin replied.

"Yes! They've been begging me for when they can go blow something up and now they finally can go and do it!" I excitedly told him.

"Better go tell them before they blow up from anticipation." Anakin said smugly but I was already on my way.

[Clone docks-South Ring-sector-4476 (I made that up too)]

I found Nova and Neo my two top fighters of their _kind_ in the hangar flexing their wings as part of their self-maintenance while the other clones got ready to support them.

As I approached the brother and sister Vulture droid and Hyena bomber I began to remember when I had first rescued them on Naboo.

[Naboo- Northern plains-22BBY (I make up a lot of stuff)]

[Twixst POV]

I was on my way to investigate several Juicer sightings by the Naboo Security Guard. It had only been 3 months since I had joined the Grand Army Of The Republic As an enlisted Jedi General. It took a _very_ long time to persuade the Jedi Counsel to allow me to join the Clone troopers On the front lines. When the counsel had heard of separatist Droch-Class Boarding Ships landing on Naboo from Captain Typho. When I met with the Captain he pointed me in the direction of the Northern Plains but suggested that I go in alone as he didn't want to let the separatists know that we knew that they were here. I wasn't worried about the separatist freighters as I knew that Admiral Yularen and Ahsoka could handle the Freighters that were Trying to force the Republic Cruisers away.

I began to move quietly, crawling through the hilly plains as I didn't want to alert any droids that would be guarding the landing craft.

However to my surprise there were no boarding ships but 2 droid star-fighters: a Vulture droid and a Hyena-bomber. Even more surprising was that the vulture droid despite missing a part of it's front left leg as it was in it's walker mode was trying to comfort the hyena-bomber who was missing an entire leg or the front half of it's right wing.

_I never knew that droids linked to a central computer could show emotion. _I thought to myself, but then I remembered Emerald a droideka that I had built, In fact my first, my parents really questioned me when I brought her home.

I knew that I couldn't just leave these two droids here to rust in the coming monsoon season (A/N I have no Idea if Naboo has one) so I began to walk over the top of the hill.

The Hyena-bomber saw me and quickly chirped to it's companion who-as quick as it could- turned around to fire it's blasters at me.

I quickly jumped to the right and raised my hands in innocence. I knew that these two droids saw me as a threat and as they were injured I couldn't blame them for seeing me as such.

I slowly bent down and set my Blaster-Light saber hybrids down on the ground as well as my wrist comm, which I had set to silent. This confused the two star fighters and the vulture droid deactivated it's lasers.

I then slowly approached the two with my hands still raised, however the vulture droid stepped in front of it's friend protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I calmly told them. "But I can see that you're already hurt, I want to repair you two if that's okay with both of you."

The vulture droid still seemed hesitant to trust me but then we all saw lightning and then we heard thunder along with it. The Hyena-bomber then turned it's head to it's friend and chattered something to it's friend; I was still learning how to understand binary so I had no idea what the hyena was saying but the vulture droid turned to me and chattered happily (at least I think that's what happy in binary sounds like) and then nodded it's head, however this caused the vulture droid to lose it's balance and fell over. I quickly ran over to it and helped it stand up.

"Okay I'm going to get my ship over here." I told them while looking over at the coming storm.

I then ran over to get my comm and turned it on.

"Emerald, I need your help! I need you to bring The Star over to my position immediately!" I hastily called to Emerald.

"Do you need me to bring some reinforcements?" She called back.

"No but I need you to get the repair hangar online, we're going to need it."

"On my way." I heard her say before she hung up.

It wasn't until it was already raining that Emerald arrived with the Star. I in the meantime was using the force to keep the rain off of the star-fighter duo.

"I'm here." Emerald called from the opening hangar. Once she saw me using the force to try and keep the rain off of the star-fighters and trying to help keep them upright. She rolled to get the repair kits ready with Rin our medical droid assisting her. Once I got the two star-fighters inside I carefully lowered them onto the repair tables.

"So did you make some new friends?" Emerald asked me.

"Kind of." I answered. "I found them crashed and injured out on the Plains; I couldn't leave them there with the monsoon storm coming. As for them being my friends, I care for them and their well being but it's their choice on whether they want to stay."

I heard chatter coming from the vulture droid.

"She said that she's really grateful that your taking care of her and her brother." Emerald translated to me.

"She? Brother?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

"Yes the vulture droid is a she and the hyena-bomber is her brother. You know how fluent I am in binary." Emerald told me.

"How could I forget, you often talk in it when it's us just to confuse me." I said smiling.

I heard chuckling coming from behind me and spun around. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!" I told the two star-fighters, their chuckling didn't stop. "Oh, still laughing are you? How 'bout I confuse you? I like to repair droids!"

"They said they can understand you. They also said thanks." Emerald said, chuckling also.

"Well you two are welcome." I told the two star-fighters. "But I'm going to have to shut you two down while I repair you."

They chattered back to me.

"They said that's okay. They also said that you could give them vocabulators to make it easier for you to understand them."

"Okay." I told Emerald. "Oh could you ask them if it's okay if I give them ray shields, remove their thrust dampers, and change their power sources? I'd like for them to be able to operate for way longer 35 minutes."

"They said that you can give them whatever you feel like they need." Emerald told me. I then realized that I asked her to translate while the two star-fighters could still understand me.

"Okay, you two ready?" I asked the two star-fighters they nodded their heads to say yes. "Alright, sweet dreams."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[The next morning]

"Pleasant dreams?" I asked the two star-fighters as I saw them powering up, Emerald by my side.

"You know we can't dream." the vulture droid said. "Wait you were watching us sleep?"

"No, I was asleep next to you. I went to sleep as soon as I was done repairing you two." I told them. "Well anyways, I think you should be able to dream, often times it's pretty nice and relaxing."

"Oh hey! We can talk in basic now!" The hyena-bomber pointed out.

"Hey you're right!" The vulture droid realized.

"Well now you two need names." I told them. "I don't feel like calling you by your model numbers or by what you two are, a vulture droid and a hyena-bomber. What would you like?"

"What do you think?" The hyena-bomber asked me.

"I can't answer that." I said shaking my head before looking up at them. "Your names, your choice."

"Nova." The vulture droid told me.

"Neo." The hyena-bomber said to me.

"Well, Nova, Neo." I said looking at each of them. "Welcome, to the 501st."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

[Clone docks-South Ring-sector-4476]

"Hey Nova, Neo!" I called over to them. "Guess what?"

"I get to blast some Sepi's?" Nova said excitedly.

"Gee you just can't wait to start shooting something can you?" Her brother asked walking over to us.

"Nope!" Nova answered.

"Well now's your chance. I need you to go and get our pilots and take them down." I requested.

"On it!" Nova and Neo said transforming into their fighter forms.

"By the way don't get hit!" I called to them as they went to the hanger where Tup was loaded onto that shuttle.

"We won't!" I heard them call through my wrist comm. Sometimes I think they'll act as "Flexible" as I am, and I'm proud of them for that. I then went to see how Rex was doing with the other clones.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

[Space above Ringo Vinda]

[Nova's POV]

"Got it!" I called to Fives as I shot down an enemy vulture droid.

"Thanks!" He called back.

I Then launched 2 discord missiles at a Separatist freighter, specifically at the engines and shields. I watched with glee as the freighter exploded, however I still felt sad at the loss of buzz droids despite them repeatedly telling me that as long as lives are saved they don't mind that they die.

"Hey sis! Watch This!" I heard Neo call to me with his radio. "WOO-HOO!"

I happily watched Neo destroy another freighter by bombing the bridge and launching proton torpedoes at the rear engines. Although I've seen him do it to at least 3 during _this_ battle.

I was then shooting down a tri-fighter when I saw something that would've made me lose my lunch if I had a stomach.

"Neo. Get over here." I called to my brother.

"Coming." I heard him call. "What is i-."

"Rex." I called the clone captain.

"I read you nova." Rex picked up on his radio. "What is it?"

"Get me Twixst." I requested.

"Is something wrong?" Rex asked.

"Just get him on the comm." I said.

"Alright we're here." I heard Twixst on the radio. "What seems to be wrong?"

"Twixst." I said. "Tup's shuttle has been attacked."

I heard nothing but silence.

**A/N: Whew! Finally! I've been working on this chapter for over 4 days and it's finally done! I'd have to say this is the longest chapter I've ever done! I really hope that you love it. It took me a long time to write the flashback for Nova and Neo and I know that you'll love that. I'm sorry that we didn't get to go to kamino today but we can't go without Tup as we still have to rescue him! Soon I'll get the next chapter out and we will rescue Tup and head to kamino! Review please as this really gives me support knowing that you all are taking the time to read my 1st story! Thank you and now it's time for me to got to bed! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter III: A Dying Soldier

Chapter III: Names give us meaning!

* * *

**AN: Hello friendly readers! Sorry for the lack of uploads recently, I've been playing The Walking Dead Game and I love it, however mainly I've been busy with researching different types of POVs and I was wanting to if you think that this 1st person point of view is okay, even though I've been switching to other character's point of views, the reason for that is that I want you to get to know and bond with each character that I use, another reason is because I have been thinking about starting another story, I'll leave you to sweat about what I might do, hint it's mostly a romance story! I'm really glad to see that you've stuck with me for this long! During this chapter we will rescue Tup, head to kamino, and learn that the kaminoans are so very vain and arrogant (Except for...what was that Kaminoan Jedi's name again?), oh wait, I think that's pretty obvious. But I'd say the best part of this chapter is...well I don't want to spoil it but I'll tell you what to look for: The clones always look out for their brothers in arms and that my droids and other clones are so willing to stand side by side. When I see more views coming in it encourages me to keep on writing knowing that people think that this story is worth reading. Anyways enjoy the chapter! By the way there's more at the end of the chapter.**

[Rex's POV] [Command bunker]

"Fives, Come in!" I called into my comm, trying to hold back my sadness that Tup was kidnapped.

"What is it, Rex?" Fives answered back.

"Get back to the bunker now. Tup's shuttle has been attacked." I radioed back.

"I know I see it now." Fives told me.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, Nova and Neo called me over, they thought I should know." Fives answered back. "They even comforted me, I'm glad to know that they are so dedicated to helping us."

"I know what you mean. But you should seriously think about getting back here, we need a plan to get Tup back." I requested.

"On it, I'll radio Nova and Neo and let them know the situation. Fives out." Fives said signing off.

"Rex, out." I told fives also signing off. Then I turned to Twixst. "Seems like you're two star-fighters are great at calming worried soldiers down."

"Trust me they're great at helping people with words, lasers, or torpedoes." He said smiling.

Not long after Fives, Nova, and Neo pull into the hanger, the latter 2 transforming into their walker modes.

"Have you seen Anakin?" I asked.

No sooner had I asked that did Anakin rush into the hangar, almost out of breath; with Emerald speeding in after him.

"What...happened to...Tup's...shuttle?" Anakin asked between breaths.

"It's been attacked." Nova answered.

"Why, why would the separatists attack Tup's shuttle and escort?" I asked, severely worried for Tup's safety.

"All right then we need to check out the area where Tup's shuttle was attacked. Rex, Fives you're coming with me." Anakin told us.

"Yes, Sir!" We both saluted.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

[Fives's POV]

"You're nearing the area where we lost contact with the shuttle" Admiral Yularen called over the intercom.

"We see it now admiral, and it doesn't look good." Anakin replied solemnly.

"Buzz droids, they must have weakened the wall then allowed the astronauts to blast through, I wonder if any one survived." I sadly stated.

"Sorry fives, If the vacuum of space didn't kill them right away, then those blasted astronauts did; they can fire 2 sets of 4 lasers simultaneously, On top of that it takes 7-8 shots to destroy one, 1 if you're like 2 or 3 feet away from them or if their armor has been weakened partially." Rex replied. "To go through this much trouble they must have been after something specific, given how planned out this attack was.

My heart skipped a beat. "Tup." I realized. "Lets go in."

"Everyone's dead." I gravely said fighting back tears. "We have to give them a funeral."

"We will. That's one of the things twixst taught me: 'These soldiers fought valiantly as individuals, what kind of people would we be if we didn't bury them as such'." Anakin stated. "Here it is: Gurney, check, Tup, negative."

"Looks like the clankers took tup." Rex observed. "Why would they do this?"

"If they really went through this much trouble just for a clone, then they must be behind what's been happening to Tup." Anakin suggested.

"Well then, let's tell twixst and the Sibling star-fighters it's go-time." Rex ordered. "Fives?"

"On it." I replied to Rex and Anakin before calling the 2 star-fighters. "Nova, Neo. It's go time."

"WOO-HOO!" Neo responded loudly, making me turn down the volume on my comm."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"It must be because of what happened to Tup." Neo answered.

"Then we have to get him back! I checked with Emerald, There have been no records of any Non-Republic ships entering hyperspace since Tup's shuttle was attacked." Twixst stated.

"We can't all rescue him. If the separatists really are behind this, and they see us launching a full-scale rescue attempt then they'll know that we're onto them and then we may never get Tup back." I replied to Twixst, knowing that he cared about Tup's well-being.

"Then what can I do? You know I want to help somehow." Twixst asked me, anxious.

"While Skywalker, Fives, and I rescue Tup when the separatists are trying to get him out of here, I need you and your unit, droids and soldiers, to keep any and all separatist ships away from where they will be transporting Tup from; we can't afford to have any separatists witnessing this rescue attempt." I requested to Twixst.

"On it! Have Veil get my armor ready." Twixst requested.

"Sir?" I asked. _Why would Twixst need his armor in..._

"What? I never just issue orders to my unit." Twixst answered dutifully. "If I'm having my unit fight, then I'm on the front lines fighting alongside them!"

"BOO!" I heard a clone shout at Twixst

"AH!" Twixst shouted falling on his back.

"Hahahaha!" The clone laughed at twixst.

"Veil?" There's no one named veil in the 501st.." I questioned Twixst.

"That's because Veil isn't a clone." Twixst stated.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what Twixst could mean.

"Veil take off that cloak." Twixst requested.

"Okay fine." Veil replied reluctantly.

I was surprised to find out that Veil was a Chameleon droid with 2 arms attached as well as a camera and 2 more legs.

"I Thought that Chameleon droids had no arms and only 4 legs?" I asked curiously.

"Custom repaired!" Veil said.

"Found Him on Christophis." Twixst said. "He was short-circuiting from a droid popper that was left over from the battle."

"Let's just say I wasn't watching my step." Veil said nervously chuckling.

"Anyways we need to move Anakin's heading out in a few minutes." Twixst commanded. "Let's move!"

"Yes sir!" I shouted, other clones and even droids Saluted.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

[Twixst POV]

"Stop them! Don't let those Tri-fighters get any closer!" I commanded to Neo from atop Nova whom I was able to stay on top of with the magnetic seals in my armor.

"If they get any closer I'll issue a restraining order." Neo responded, firing proton torpedoes at 3 Tri-fighters.

I felt in the force that several droids were approaching us from in front of us. I was confused as to how so many droids could be in front of us before my heart skipped a beat. "Buzz droids!" I realized. "Nova! Barrel roll, starboard!"

"Roger that!" Nova responded through my helmet comm. Unfortunately 4 buzz droids still managed to get on Nova's left wing.

"Sorry but this ride's not complimentary!" I shouted at the pests, using the force to pulling off their magnetic clamps and onto my lightsabers.

"Thanks! Twi- Neo!" Nova shouted.

I looked over at Neo who had **5** on him. "_I have to do something._" I thought, before an idea popped into my head. "Nova I'll be right back!" I shouted to her.

"What are you-" I didn't hear that last part as I was already using the force to fly over to Neo.

"Get off!" Neo was shouting at those blasted droids. Unfortunately they managed to shut down his ray shields before I was able to force them off (no pun intended).

"Dole!" I called into my comm.

"What is it Twixst?" Dole responded to me.

"Neo's ray-sheilds are gone I need covering fire to get him back to the Star-Destroyer!" I requested.

"Roger that! Where are you?" Dole asked me.

"On him." I replied as I deflected a blaster bolt back at an enemy bomber.

"You're _on him_?" Dole asked shocked.

"Yes I am. We're in Sector 3267, Look for the blue and green lightsabers." I responded.

"On our way. Signing off." Dole said.

A few minutes later a Laat/c one of the Laat/cs that I enabled to carry Nova and Neo arrived with 2 ARC-170s and 2 Laat/is As escorts. "Alright Neo time to go." I said to the wounded (damaged if you have no heart) Bomber. Nova I need a pick-up."

"On my way. By the way Anakin told me that He, Fives, and Rex we're able to Destroy Commander Kraken and Rescue Tup, but we think he's dying." Nova responded.

"Get me back to the Medical Bay right now." I said.

"Hop on." Nova requested.

"_Tup, please hang in there._" I worried as we rushed back to my brother-in-arms."

[[**Author's Note] So another reason why I haven't been uploading lately is because I've been binge watching Bakugan. The reason for this is because I'm going to be writing a Fan fiction on That. It will be a Ship between Shun and Skyress; and believe me this won't be a filler or anything like that. I will be writing a whole lot more than just some romance between these two best friends, I'll be adding an OC into the story, add my own few twists, and make your minds ****EXPLODE ****at it's greatness! I'll be writing **_**this new story **_**in 3****rd**** person omniscient to make it seem less like a narration, from the main character's POV and more of a greater storyline. After consulting with my friend I think that I'll be writing this story in that POV from now on. I wanted you to connect with each character that I use so that you can feel what they feel. But with 3****rd**** person Omniscient I'll be able to do that without all of the confusing POV switches, which I think I broke the rules of 1****st**** person POV by doing. See you next time! This Is Twixst and in honor of my new story: Bakugan Brawl! See you there! **


End file.
